Stay With Me
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: When Merry falls ill shortly after leaving Rivendell, it's Frodo who takes care of him, which re-awakens a certain longing for his dear cousin. one sided-Frodo/Merry slash, which means mild incest, one-shot. Rated T to be on the safe side.


**Title:** Stay With Me

**Summary:** When Merry falls ill shortly after leaving Rivendell, it's Frodo who takes care of him, which re-awakens a certain longing for his dear cousin. one-shot

**Pairing:** one sided-Frodo Baggins/Meriadoc Brandybuck

**Warnings:** Slash, mild incest, Merry!Angst, unrequited love

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. I'm just having some fun with the characters.

**Story wordcount:** 1,187

Merry didn't feel too well at all, and he leaned heavily against the nearest tree in order to try and regain his bearings.

The last thing he wanted was to slow down his friends.

Fortionately for him, that's when Gandalf decided they could all stop for a rest. He wondered if the Wizard sensed that he wasn't feeling well and decided to give him a break. Whatever the reason was, he was grateful for it.

"Merry?" He felt Pippin's hand rest comfortingly on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Pip. Just give me a moment," he told his younger cousin, waving him off.

Pippin looked like he didn't believe him for a second, but gave him the benifit of the doubt, and thankfully left him alone.

He looked around and spotted Frodo sitting down next to Sam not far up ahead.

He couldn't help but frown a little at the sight.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but he'd always been a little jealous of his dear cousin's friendship wih Sam.

He missed the easy relationship that he and Frodo had once had terribly.

He suddenly sneezed, causing the others to look up in his direction with concern in their eyes. He looked away a little uncomfortable with their attention suddenly turned on him.

"Merry?" Frodo asked with concern, getting up, and walked over to him, placing a hand on his forehead. He tried not to flinch, but Frodo's hand was freezing, and he back away.

"Stay away from me!" he snapped, then gasped, not believing his own mouth had betrayed him.

Frodo blinked, loweing his hand. His only concerned for his well being cousin looked hurt that he would reject his help.

Merry sighed.

"I'm sorry, Frodo. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just don't feel too well," he apologized, moving closer to his cousin once more. He would take any comfort Frodo was willing to give to him, and cherish it always.

Frodo stared worriedly at him, leaning in close once more, pressing a soft kiss against his forehead, then took his hand, guiding him over to where Sam was sitting, who also looking up at him with worry.

"Merry, my dear, but most frustrating cousin. You're running a fever. You need to lay down and rest," Frodo insisted, sitting down once again next to Sam, pulling Merry with him, and manovered his head, so that it rested in his lap, and started smoothing his fingers through his hair.

He tried not to enjoy the sensation of Frodo's touch, knowing it would end all too soon, and Frodo would soon abandon him again in favor of being near Sam.

He closed his eyes, and willed for his heart to stop aching so much when Frodo was this close.

Once Gandalf decided they should start moving again, Frodo helped him stand up, and moved away for a moment to help Sam up as well, but the world spun around him, and he nearly fell over, had Frodo not caught him at the second, and steady him.

"JUST STOP EVERYONE!" Frodo hollared, and everyone stopped what they were doing to turn their attention towards them. "Gandalf, Merry's sick. Just look at him. He needs to rest awhile longer. Please!"

Merry felt like he was letting them all down, and he looked down at his feet, ashamed.

"I'm sorry Frodo, but we must move on," Gandalf replied regretfully. "Boromir, if you please?"

He looked up, and saw the man he's come to befriend walking towards him, and he widened his eyes in surprise when Frodo stepped between him and the man, raising hands as if to ward him off protectively, while Sam took his right arm, wrapping it around his shoulder to help stand on his own, and he was grateful for his assistance.

"That won't be necessary, Boromir. Sam and I can take care of him," Frodo insisted.

And was that distrust he heard in his older cousins voice?

"Frodo, it's okay. Boromir can..." he paused when Frodo spun around to glare at him. He could see the warning in those magnificent blue eyes of his, He knew when to shut up, and clamped his mouth shut, lowering his head in surrender.

Frodo gave him a small smile of appreciation, before turning back to Boromir, who raised his own hands in surrender, stepping back.

Frodo nodded his thanks for the man's understanding, before going back to his right side, and took his left arm, wrapping it around his own shoulders to help him start to walk.

"It'll be okay, Merry. We've got you," Frodo whispered comfortingly into his ear, and tried not to shiver at the thrill it caused to run down his spine.

"Hey, me too!" Pippin came forward, and took his place to the side of Sam to off his support as well. He couldn't help but smile, even though he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Thanks, Pip!"

Sometime later, Merry must've passed out because he awoke, hearing the worried voices of Sam and Pippin close by.

"It's about time you woke up, Merry. You had me worried sick there for awhile, my dear cousin," he heard Frodo's voice from above and looked up to see his cousin gazing down at him with worried blue eyes once more.

He reached out his hand for Frodo take and help him sit up, but he regretted it when his stomach churned horridly, and he hunched over, vomiting his guts out. He felt Frodo's lay his hand on his back comfortingly, massaging it gently, and somehow that only made him feel worse. He ended up emptying what little he's eaten in the last few days, before he felt Frodo wrap his arms around him from behind, running his fingers through his damp hair, sticking to his forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Frodo. I'm only slowing you all down. You should just go on without me," he said, his voice hoarse from coughing so much, and throwing up.

"Nonesense! We started this journey together; we'll finish it together. We're not leaving you behind. Aragorn and Legolas are searching for some healing herbs. We'll have you feeling better in no time I'm sure " Frodo argued, petting his head, and Merry basked in it.

"I hope you're right," he replied, as much as he enjoyed Frodo's attention at the moment, he really hated being sick.

"Frodo?"

"Yes, Merry?"

Merry sighed, wishing he had the courage to admit to Frodo how much he missed him, how much he loved him, and how much he wanted him to stay with him always, but all managed to say was.

"Thanks!"

He cringed.

_'How pathetic was that?'_

"You're welcome, Merry! Anytime."

Merry closed his eyes, and let Frodo continue to take care of him till he felt better. At least it was better than not having him by him at all.

_'I love you!'_

**The End**

My first Frodo/Merry fic. So nervous.

_**A/N:** So this was more character study for Merry than anything. I've been really getting into this pairing lately though, and wanted to try and contribute something for it. I've also got a couple fanvids for them at my youtube channel if anyone's interested. It's linked on profile._


End file.
